The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to an applicator for injecting a bulking agent at selected positions in a periurethral tissue for the treatment of female urinary incontinence. The invention also relates to a needle guide for such an applicator.
Urinary incontinence can result from a variety of causes, such as age, disease, pregnancy or trauma. Some patients particularly suffer from urinary incontinence during physical activities putting pressure on the bladder, such as sneezing, laughing, or lifting.
Urinary incontinence can be treated by submucosal injection of a bulking agent into the patients' periurethral tissue. WO 2007/137148 discloses a needle guide device used for positioning needles to inject a bulking agent at three or more positions into the urethral wall of a female patient.